Huellas en mi piel
by kashirushi'nii
Summary: kakairu. sasunaru. zabuhaku. AU. El amor a veces puede ser llamado pecado pero, mirándose a los ojos, no podían evitar pensar que el suyo estaba marcado por el destino.
1. Prólogo: Escogido por la Luna

Hola a todos!

Estoy aquí de nuevo, esta vez con mi primer multi-chapter y multi-pairing. -nervios-

Sé que me he pasado un día de publicar **"Amor y Odio..."**, aquí en ff, y por eso me disculpo con todos los que siguen mi historia. Por motivos académicos y de tiempo, estoy posteando el capítulo que correspondía en tres partes en mis otras cuentas, pero aquí lo haré todo junto este viernes, junto con un extra.

Por favor, les pido su comprensión!!

Así que decidí darles a este otro "hijo" mío en compensación (lo publico aquí antes que en las otras webs).

En cuanto a este fic... Me siento bastante nerviosa por que sale de lo que normalmente escribo. Es un AU y está basado en una leyenda de una antigua cultura de la costa de mi país, que me dejó encantada desde la primera vez que la escuché, cuando aún estaba en el colegio. Tengan en cuenta que por ser AU presenta realidades que no se dan en Naruto (están ambientadas en un lugar X, dentro de un universo X) y también tiene relaciones familiares entre los personajes que pueden resultar bastante inusuales, por decir lo menos. En especial con la mamá principal, pero créanme, necesitaba que fuera ella.

Gracias a **Nezal** por la betaeada. Sin ella, no lograría nada.

Los dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero les agrade.

* * *

**_-- Disclaimer --_**

Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

La historia original es la leyenda moche de **Kuyac y Quechcan**, según la adaptación de Lili Celeste Flores Vega.

La canción para este primer capítulo le pertenece a **Damaris** y se titula "_En mi soledad". _El título del fic está basado en una canción del mismo nombre, también interpretada por **Damaris**. XD_  
_

* * *

- Huellas en mi piel -

(Prólogo)

**_Escogido por la Luna_**

_**Yo no sé, no sé**_

_**No sé nada sino amar.**_

_**Por amor yo vivo, **_

_**por amor es que yo escribo.**_

Una tierra bella. Un pueblo en paz. Una Luna, diosa que bendice a todos, que ilumina el camino de los viajeros, a su gente, hombres y mujeres por igual, a la vida.

Murmullos en las calles. Una frontera. Unas paredes altas, sólidas como la roca y detrás de ellas, plena oscuridad.

Pasos agitados. Movimiento. Un llanto de vida nueva. Un cántico suave cargado de triste esperanza.

El hombre que ingresa tiene el andar pesado. Su rostro parece cargado de enojo y el más puro rencor, pero intenta disimularlo. Las sombras parecen seguirle, servirle, su voz tiene el tono grave y arrastrado de la malicia y todo el sarcasmo de la fingida preocupación. Cuando habla, la noche parece hacerse aún más negra.

- En verdad, eres una inútil, querida hermanita – dice aproximándose al centro de la pequeña habitación.

- Orochimaru – responde la mujer sentada entre las sábanas, un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas entre sus brazos.

- Padre debió haber estado ciego o loco al elegir a tu madre, al tenerte a ti… Mira la deshonra que traes a nuestra casa. _Mírate_. Siempre tu actitud rebelde, tus ganas de salir de lo común. ¿A dónde te han llevado?

- Gracias por recordarme la dicha de ser sólo media-hermana tuya. No lo soportaría de otra manera.

- Pobre mi semi-hermanita. Pobre, mi linda Tsunade. Pobre su _bastardo_ recién nacido.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo así! – grita de pronto la mujer, sus ojos miel amenazando, su cuerpo protegiendo al pequeño de manera casi inconciente - No tienes derecho, maldita serpiente. ¡Asesino!

- Tsk, Tsk. Hermanita, qué falta de respeto es ésa, ¡y a mí! ¡A mí, que te quiero tanto! Tanto, que te permití vivir aún después de tus revolcones con el _soldaducho_ ése.

- No me hagas reír, Orochimaru. Si estoy viva, ¿es porque me quieres, dices? Ja. Tú lo único que quieres es verme sufrir. Gozas con mi pena. Disfrutas con el dolor de los demás…

- Vaya, hermanita. Para haber permanecido en silencio tanto tiempo, resulta que tienes una lengua bastante atrevida. Mira que ya lo había olvidado. ¿Debo mandar a cortártela? ¿Cómo hice con tu _amorcito_ antes de tirar su cadáver a los perros?

- Me das asco…

- _Tú_ me das pena. _T__ú_ eres la sucia. Retaste a todos por un tonto capricho, y cómo acabaste. Llorando por tu querido muerto y llorando por un hijo que también morirá. Tu atrevimiento casi me cuesta el cargo, Tsunade. No permitiré que sigas amenazando el nombre de nuestra familia, y a mí, con tu ofensa.

- _Familia_, dices, como si eso significara algo para ti. Yo sé bien lo que planeas, no finjas que te importan el honor, la dignidad, tu puesto. Que te importo yo. Estás sediento de poder, como siempre… porque no tienes nada más en la vida, _hermano_. Nada más que tu riqueza y tu ambición…

- Deja tus lecciones de moral para quienes estén interesados en ellas, a mí poco me importa lo que pienses. Y será mejor que te vístas. _Hokage_ te ha citado esta misma noche, antes de que tome una decisión.

Las palabras cortan a la mujer, el terror se dibuja en su pálido rostro. Sabe lo que podría suceder con ella, con su pequeño, en caso se decidiera lo que la serpiente tanto ansía… No, no puede ser.

Orochimaru se adelanta, sonriendo, ya sin ocultar el placer que le causan los eventos.

- Y trae al bastardo contigo, recuerda que _é_l es la estrella… - llama desde la puerta - Al menos _lo mucho que le dure la vida_.

El corazón de una madre se acongoja pero su espíritu no hace sino tomar más fuerzas, aferrándose al bebé. Se viste con paciencia, como calculándolo todo, prepara también a su hijo y recoge sus cabellos en un par de coletas. Antes de salir, sus largos dedos esconden un pequeño objeto entre las capas de tela que cubren al niño. No estará indefensa.

Ojalá la Luna los proteja.

_**Y en mi soledad, soy el aire que golpea.**_

_**Soy arena ciega galopando en tus praderas.**_

Tsunade camina hacia el salón principal. Su joven compañía, una niña de cabellos negros, sostiene su mano con deditos temblorosos. La rubia le sonríe, para darle ánimos, ánimos que le hacen falta a ella misma. Trata de mantenerse firme pero, por dentro, su alma está afligida.

El bebé, acunado en su pecho, dormita, ignorante de lo que sucede a su alrededor y de todo el odio que su presencia suscita en su llamada _familia_.

La mujer de cabellos dorados camina, ruega, _recuerda_…

Un día como hoy. En una noche de luna llena. Sucedió. _Maldita serpiente_, mil veces maldita. Estúpida, además. Si cree que se ha rendido, si piensa que se rendirá a su destino… Si por un solo instante imaginó que se había entregado a la pena, que daría a su pequeño sin luchar… _Jamás_.

Esa noche, ella corría. Él sostenía su mano, guiándola. Huían juntos, locos de amor, locos de ganas de libertad. Para poder seguir juntos, por sus ilusiones, por algo que iba más allá de los sueños, era mucho más que eso… Era su derecho a ser felices, a que nadie les diga que quererse era tabú, a encontrar un lugar en donde la gente no los mirara como si fueran la peor desgracia del mundo... Pero todo salió mal, la lluvia, el camino pesado, el miedo, el dolor, el frío, los mareos y las náuseas que hicieron a la mujer detenerse y retrasar la huida de ambos una y otra, y otra vez.

Entonces ignoraba el porqué.

_Vete, huye, déjame aquí, huye… Jamás, no te dejaré, jamás… _Palabras que siempre vuelven a su mente.

La serpiente los atrapó, con sus colmillos venenosos y sus ojos amarillos. La serpiente lo asesinó frente a ella, arrancándole la piel dorada en vida y colgando su cabeza en el centro de la plaza, como advertencia: Así acaban, así merecen terminar aquellos _poca cosa_ que se atrevían a enamorarse de la nobleza, éste es el destino de las mujeres que osaban deshonrar sus casas y sus familias y olvidar todo lo que les enseñaron sagrado en nombre del pecado más grande y terrible que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos… El _amor_.

O al menos esa razón hizo creer a todos.

Él soportó firme hasta el último momento, ella mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos, grabando cada imagen como escritura en piedra, para recordarlo por siempre… Un rostro sin arrepentimientos en él. En ella, un corazón hecho pedazos, la mirada roja y un grito agudo que desgarraba su garganta y se ahogaba en la frontera de sus labios.

Ese día.

Ese día fue condenada al Templo de la Luna, a la soledad. Ese día arañó la tierra de impotencia, maldiciendo su destino. Ese día pensó en no volver a hablar, en no comer, no dormir, no respirar, no ser nada ni nadie… nunca más. Pensó que todo había terminado para ella, la muerte en vida, _pensó_.

Hasta que lo supo.

Y su cuerpo se llenó de un amor _más puro, más nuevo_, hacia un ser que ni siquiera había visto alguna vez, pero _sentía_. La esperanza de salvarlo marcó el renacer de su alma y de lo más profundo de su ser brotó la voz de la ilusión y un canto a la Luna, al amor perdido y a la vida. A esa bendición que en su interior se formaba. Su voz se elevó a los cielos con bellas y maravillosas canciones, y entonces ya no fueron necesarias otras palabras. Toda la luz se concentró en su mirada.

_Mi hijo, nuestro hijo. Por él._

Ahora.

El murmullo de voces la saca de sus pensamientos. Detrás de un portón de nogal, la esperan. Cariñosamente, se despide de la niña, pues debe entrar sola y lo sabe. Acaricia su melena corta y le transmite un mensaje silencioso con un beso cálido en la frente. La joven sostiene la respiración, sus negros ojitos húmedos, y se retira dando las buenas noches, elevando una plegaria en su favor.

Parada frente al portal que marca su destino, Tsunade suspira antes de atravesar el último obstáculo. Los nervios, el temor, la indecisión, quedan atrás. Ingresa a la sala mirando al frente, con la cabeza levantada.

No ha llegado tan lejos para rendirse. No ante la ambición_, _no ante las miradas de desaprobación, las habladurías de la gente… Porque ese pequeño bulto de carne y piel morena, de ojos chocolate, es su mayor tesoro, lo que más le importa y por quien daría la vida una y mil veces hasta la eternidad. Nadie podrá hacerle daño, jamás.

El murmullo de la gente se detiene de pronto, cuando divisan su figura en el umbral.

_**Y es que no aprendí lo que es vivir sin ti.**_

_**Tus besos que fueron mis besos, ya no son.**_

Sannin Serpiente, Sannin Águila, Sannin Puma… La gran habitación está repleta de guerreros, doncellas, curiosos… Todos esperando. Tsunade, de pronto, es más que conciente de ser observada, señalada, de que la vida de su hijo pende de un delgado hilo que hasta el más delicado viento podría cortar.

La voz grave del Hokage, _El Cuarto_, resuena en la habitación. Fija sus ojos en ella, en el recién nacido y la llama a acercarse. Orochimaru, desde una esquina, empieza su acto.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Sannin Serpiente?

- Mi Señor Minato, vengo a pedirle justicia, a reclamar por el nombre y el honor de mi familia… - recita.

- El soldado que tomó a tu hermana – interrumpe el Hokage - fue ejecutado según nuestras leyes hace muchas lunas, como pediste, ¿no has tenido con eso suficiente?

- No, Señor. La deshonra de mi familia persiste… Continúa en el _bastardo_ que ha nacido de mi hermana – dice señalando a Tsunade y al niño, tratando en vano disimular la ansiedad en sus palabras.

Toda la sala calla.

- Y tú pides…

- Lo que es de justicia, Señor, nada más. _Su muerte_. Que su sangre derramada limpie la ofensa, como está escrito.

- Su muerte, dices – concluye El Cuarto -. Es tu derecho, por ley no te lo puedo negar.

A la señal, un joven guerrero, portando una máscara adornada con feroces colmillos, sale de las sombras. Lleva una espada a sus espaldas, plata como sus cabellos. Avanza hacia Tsunade lentamente. La mujer abraza con más fuerza a su hijo, su cuerpo tiembla de anticipación, muerde sus labios hasta que ya no siente ni el dolor, ni la sangre.

_Lobo_ se para frente a ella, toma su brazo con delicadeza, pensativo. Tsunade parece ceder, la sádica felicidad de Orochimaru parece llenar toda la sala, los demás están hipnotizados con la escena… Todo ha llegado a su final.

De pronto, la mujer se deshace del agarre del guerrero y cae al piso, sosteniendo un objeto brillante, inconfundible, en su propio cuello.

El llanto del niño se deja escuchar.

- ¡No lo permitiré!… Si alguien merece pagar por esta _ofensa_, si alguien ha deshonrado a su familia, ésa soy yo. No mi hijo, ¡él no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡La que merece morir soy yo! - grita alto y claro -. Mi vida a cambio de la suya, Hokage. Eso le ofrezco.

El Cuarto parece pensativo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Con todo mi corazón – termina arrodillándose, frente pegada al suelo, ofreciendo su cabeza como mayor tesoro, ofreciendo todo su ser.

Su voz no tiembla y su postura es firme. Ella no se detendrá.

- ¡Te mataré yo mismo, si ése es tu deseo! ¡A ti y a tu hijo, con mis propias manos! – anuncia la serpiente, acercándose hacia su hermana, espada en mano. Tsunade alza la cabeza, lo mira. Su hijo a un lado, acomodado sobre el piso, y el puñal con el que amenazaba su propia vida ahora a la altura de sus ojos, dispuesta a defenderse.

- Sólo si puedes acercarte… – pronuncia despacio, saboreando cada palabra, lanzándose al ataque.

Puñal y espada chocan en medio de la sala, mujer y hombre miden su resistencia. Ella es tan fuerte como sagaz, tan obstinada como decidida, y ahora tiene más de un motivo para no darse por vencida. Amor. Venganza.

- He estado esperando por este día, desde hace mucho tiempo, Orochimaru... Quería tenerte al alcance de mis manos…

- ¿Es así, querida hermana? Yo también moría de ganas por que naciera tu pequeñito, para poder armarle una gran fiesta de bienvenida, tú sabes…

- _Yo sé_ tu verdad… Todos estos meses lo he estado pensado… No quieres matar a mi hijo por la _ofensa_, sino porque…

- ¡_Mentira_! Los dos morirán porque son una _vergüenza_… No intentes confundir al Hokage con tus delirios.

- ¿Ah, sí? – responde la rubia, venciendo finalmente la fuerza de la serpiente, la punta del puñal presionando el cuello pálido y delgado – ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso, _una vez muerto_? Nunca has podido derrotarme en batalla, Orochimaru, hoy no será diferente. Si voy a morir, ¡te llevaré conmigo!

El momento de confusión en los ojos del Sannin pasa rápido, siendo reemplazado por un brillo de satisfacción.

- Que hayas dado a luz no ha debilitado tanto tu cuerpo, _hermanita_, como ha hecho débil tu corazón. Y yo tengo más recursos de los que imaginas… - concluye señalando con la mirada hacia donde se encuentra el niño, acurrucado sobre mantas.

Un hombre armado sale del fondo del salón, sirviente de Orochimaru, y se aproxima veloz al pequeño.

Tsunade no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Logra voltear, el puñal cae olvidado al suelo, intenta correr. El arma del hombre se levanta, cortando el viento, acercándose a su víctima…

_Guerrero Lobo_ cruza la espada del sirviente con la suya justo a tiempo, interrumpiendo sus intenciones, obstaculizando su camino, obligándolo a retroceder. No le permite acercarse más. La madre llega finalmente al lado de su pequeño y lo abraza con cuidado. Orochimaru, sus otros sirvientes, se acercan a ellos con fijas intenciones. Lobo se planta firme en posición de defensa, Tsunade se levanta otra vez, su cuerpo como último escudo. Una batalla, desde hace tiempo inevitable, finalmente va a empezar.

- ¡Es suficiente! – resuena la voz de El Cuarto. Las espadas son guardadas y todo vuelve a la calma con un simple gesto suyo. El joven líder piensa, mira al cielo. La luna llena se refleja en sus pupilas azules con intensidad.

_La Luna llena._

Ha tomado una decisión.

El Cuarto se levanta, coge el pequeño puñal de plata, olvidado en el suelo, lo sostiene al fuego por un momento y atraviesa medio salón para sentarse al lado de la mujer. Ella no se resiste, aún cuando la inseguridad inunda su mente. Con cuidado, el Hokage destapa al niño y traza una línea horizontal con el arma, suavemente, desde una mejilla hasta la otra. Sangre y lágrimas se mezclan en el rostro del recién nacido. No es muy profunda, pero una cicatriz quedará allí indudablemente, efecto del metal caliente.

La madre no sabe qué hacer, qué decir.

- La Luna ha escogido a tu hijo. Ella ha decidido su suerte. Hoy, morirán los dos – dice -. Morirán para todos. No tendrán familia, ni historia, ni apellido en nuestra tierra. No existen, ni existieron. Están muertos. Para siempre.

- Pero, Señor… – interrumpe la serpiente.

- Silencio, Orochimaru. Ellos están muertos para ti, el nombre de tu familia vengado. La sangre que nuestra ley te concede, la sangre que tanto pides se derrame, en este puñal – dice lanzando el objeto a los pies del Sannin -. ¿No te basta eso? ¿O acaso tienes _otras razones_ para desear su muerte? _Cuidado_, podría empezar a creer que es cierto lo que se comenta sobre ti...

- No… No, Señor. Está bien - Orochimaru acepta. Aún no es el tiempo de darse a conocer. Rebelarse ante su líder sólo marcaría un mal antecedente que pone en peligro sus ambiciones, pero este desplante quedará guardado en un lugar profundo de su memoria.

Tsunade sonríe, acunando al pequeño en sus brazos, limpiando la herida con las puntas de sus dedos y las mangas bordadas de su ropa.

- ¿Cómo lo llamarás? – le dice El Cuarto, agachándose a su lado para poder mirarla a los ojos y observar más de cerca al niño.

- Será… _Umino_, como su padre – responde la rubia -. Y, porque él venía de tierras cercanas al mar, Iruka… _Umino Iruka_, Señor.

- Bien, pues Iruka nació un día de Luna llena, es un escogido. Vivirá en el Templo de la Luna, contigo, con los otros jóvenes elegidos. Aprenderá y se criará con ellos, tendrá todos sus derechos y tareas. Ni tú ni él tienen mayores obligaciones con Serpiente o alguien más. El pasado queda en el pasado. Tienes una nueva vida, Tsunade.

- Gracias, yo…

- No me lo agradezcas a mí – responde mirando al cielo otra vez, acompañando el brillo noble de sus ojos con palabras que guardan ternura y sabiduría -. La Luna habló. Vete… Y cuídalo mucho – finaliza acariciando al niño con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Empieza una nueva vida.

_**Y es que no aprendí, lo que es vivir sin ti.**_

_**Tus besos que fueron mis besos, ya no son.**_

_**Soy tierra sin luz, si no estás aquí no podré vivir.**_

_**Eres mi poema, mi poesía, mi libertad.**_

- ¿Es esa una canción de cuna? – pregunta el soldado-guardián cuando la voz de la rubia hace una pausa.

- No, pero ahora lo es – responde suavemente.

El pequeño una vez más ha cerrado los ojos, dormita.

- Tienes una bella voz. Y es una bella canción, triste, pero aún así… Suena bien.

- Gracias. Por el cumplido, y por ayudarnos. A mí y a Iruka.

- De nada… Verás, yo también tengo un hijo, mi único hijo, mi única familia en realidad. Él tiene cuatro años pero ya sabe manejar la espada muy bien, todos dicen que debería enviarlo al servicio de una vez, que nació con talento, un genio lo llaman. Yo no quiero forzarlo a… Perdón, hablo demasiado. Mi punto es que yo entiendo lo que sientes, tu necesidad de protegerlo. Yo te entiendo.

- Gracias. De verdad.

- Y, además… Yo lo conocí. Fuimos compañeros en batalla. Fuimos amigos. Él era un buen guerrero, un buen ser humano, no merecía lo que le sucedió.

- Lo sé, Lobo. Lo sé. No lo olvidaré. Pero el pasado queda en el pasado, ¿verdad? Y ahora tengo alguien a quien cuidar… y proteger.

- Así es.

Su pequeño viaje, una necesaria escolta a medianoche, termina frente a las paredes del Templo. Los portones de madera se abren de par en par, para recibir a sus nuevos inquilinos La pequeña niña, la compañía de Tsunade, corre a abrazarla, toma su mano.

- Adiós, Lobo.

- Adiós, Tsunade, pequeño Iruka – dice acariciando la cabeza del niño dormido, antes de ofrecer una última venia para la sacerdotisa.

- Espera - lo detiene la rubia a unos metros - ¿cómo te llamas, Guerrero Lobo?

- _Sakumo, _del clan_ Hatake_.

- _Sakumo Hatake_… Ya veo. Estoy segura de que fuiste un gran amigo para... Para él. Noble y fuerte, serás un buen Sannin algún día, lo puedo asegurar.

- Que esté bien, Señora. Que la Luna la guíe.

La pequeña jala a Tsunade hacia sí, ella sonríe. El guerrero voltea nuevamente, dirigiéndose a su hogar, donde su propio hijo espera. Donde la vida continúa, ignorante, muy lejos de todo lo que aconteció aquella noche.

Madre e hijo ingresan al Templo. Las puertas se cierran con un feroz ruido tras ellos, haciendo las paredes retumbar. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Ojos miel se fijan en la ventana, donde un rayo de luz blanca ingresa a duras penas. La mujer de cabellos dorados besa tiernamente la herida sobre la nariz de su niño. Éste es el inicio de una nueva vida. Una marcada por el aislamiento, la tradición, la soledad… las constantes amenazas. Tsunade no cree que Orochimaru quedará en paz con la decisión del Hokage. Ella misma _no puede_ quedar en paz. Las ganas de venganza, tan fuertes, aferrándose a su corazón, sólo superadas por su necesidad de proteger al pequeño. Silenciosamente, hace una promesa. Detrás de esas paredes, nada podrá llegar a Iruka. _Nadie_.

O, tal vez, tendrá la Luna otros planes.

Hablará el destino.

* * *

Ésta fue la presentación de la historia. En sí, sólo el primer capítulo tiene este estilo (ya sé que todavía no tenemos nada de nuestros chicos favoritos, no me maten!!).

Reviews? Comentarios? Deseos asesinos?

Son bien recibidos y me animan a continuar.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Kisses!

Hina

* * *


	2. 01: Creciente iluminante

Hola otra vez!

- después de siglos -

Me disculpo por la falta de actualización. Sé que ha sido bastante tiempo y no tengo excusas más que la vida real, aunque suene insuficiente. Pero, en fin, mis vacaciones me han traido buenas nuevas y la esperada oportunidad para continuar. Espero siga siendo de su agrado.

El primer capítulo de muchos (no se asusten, no tantos). XD

Como nota aparte, les pido que recuerden que es un AU, y que esta historia en ningún momento será explícitamente shota. Es un fic basado en costumbres y culturas del pasado y deberíamos entenderlo con una mentalidad abierta y comprensiva de la realidad de entonces. Oh, kami, eso sonó serio. Pongo un emoticon para cambiar los ánimos: XD

Y gracias, **Nezal**, por ser mi beta.

Espero les guste. XD

* * *

**_-- Disclaimer --_**

Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

La historia original es la leyenda moche de **Kuyac y Quechcan**, según la adaptación de Lili Celeste Flores Vega.

El título del fic está basado en una canción del mismo nombre, interpretada por **Damaris**.

* * *

**- I -  
**

**Creciente Iluminante**

El viento frío de la tarde hace dulce contraste con el sudor de su frente.

-Si es así como vas a defenderte, me alegra saber que lo que has apostado no es tu vida. La perderías.

-Sólo te doy tiempo para que recuperes el aliento – responde la figura del antifaz blanco y negro, aún cuando su respiración agitada indica que no está en mejor condición.

La carcajada despectiva del otro guerrero se cuela en el aire. Los dos combatientes arremeten al mismo tiempo, con pasos ligeros y movimientos precisos, como si estuvieran ensayados. Barras de madera y metal chocan con un ruido que asusta a las aves cercanas y las obliga a volar.

Nadie está dispuesto a ceder ante el otro.

-Si te rindieras ya, _niño_, nos ahorrarías bastante tiempo…

-¿Acaso ya se cansó _usted_, _Señora_? – responde, con ligero sarcasmo.

-Si pelearas como hablas, _niño_… ¿Te han dicho que tienes la boca muy grande? – casi ruge la máscara negra, poniendo más fuerza en la presión de sus brazos, intentando hacer retroceder al otro – Pero ya aprenderás.

El chico del antifaz presiona de vuelta. Sus manos se mueven hasta los bordes de la barra, tratando de mejorar su adhesión y ganar espacio para moverse con mayor facilidad. Un ruido interrumpe su intento.

_-__¡Hermano! _

El voltear hacia el grito es su perdición. De pronto, con un golpe preciso en las rodillas, él más joven se ve sin equilibrio y luego de una caída poco elegante, termina sentado sobre la tierra fangosa, con una avalancha escandalosamente rubia colgada de su cuello.

-¡Hermano! ¡Escóndeme! – reclama la voz infantil, agitada y sin pausa, gritando en sus orejas. Las manitas del pequeño amenazan con ahogarlo, pero él las ignora, buscando con desesperación algo entre sus ropas.

Suave risa femenina lo detiene. Hoy no parece ser su día de suerte.

-¿Acaso buscabas esto? – dice agitando el objeto - Creo que significa que te gané.

Pañuelo rojo en mano, la figura se desenmascara, dejando que sus ojos ámbar brillen con la satisfacción del triunfo. El caído suspira.

-No es justo. Naruto me distrajo.

-¿Y tú crees que en una batalla real tu enemigo va a esperar a que te sujetes bien el cabello, te acomodes las sandalias y saludes a un amigo que te pasó la voz antes de atacarte? No, amor, distracciones son excusas, sólo excusas…

La mujer le tiende la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse. El joven la mira con recelo antes de quitarse la careta bicolor y aceptar la oferta de paz.

-Sigo pensando que es injusto. Hiciste trampa.

-Ah, la vida está llena de injusticias, _amor_… - una mueca divertida pero extrañamente amarga acompaña sus palabras - Esa era tu última opción y ya que perdiste… ¿Cómo era? – finge pensarlo - Ah, sí: _Yo gano. Tú cantas_.

-Al menos podrías tratar de esconder la satisfacción en tu voz.

-No hagas berrinche, Iruka. Pensé que esas actitudes se las dejabas a Naruto.

-¡No es berrinche! – reclama con indignación.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, déjame decirte que has mejorado bastante. Aunque te falten _años_ para poder derrotarme.

Iruka le lanza una mirada fulminante, pero al final, no puede evitar reír suavemente. Si hay algo que ha marcado su vida, es que jamás ha podido mantenerse enojado con ella por mucho tiempo. Tampoco ha tenido mayores motivos, ni siquiera ahora, cuando sus rodillas duelen, su trasero está empapado de barro y por supuesto, lo más lesionado es su orgullo.

-Bueno, es que he tenido una _gran maestra_, madre.

-Qué lindo. Pero tus halagos no harán que olvide tu promesa.

Parece que Iruka va a replicar algo, cuando Naruto los interrumpe con un grito ahogado, abandonando su posición en el cuello de su hermano para buscar un refugio más efectivo detrás de él. Sin embargo, cuando la mirada asesina _todo-es-tu-culpa_ del otro choca con la suya, el niño no puede hacer más que cambiar su destino original de protección por las piernas de su madre, con una sonrisita culpable en el rostro.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? – pregunta la rubia, para nada sorprendida.

Como convocada por las palabras de Tsunade, una joven de cabellos cortos aparece en el patio, casi arrastrando tras de sí a un chico sólo un poco más alto que Naruto.

-Tsunade, _Señora_, lamento molestarla con esto nuevamente, pero…

Viendo el aspecto desarreglado de su aprendiz y las manchas de comida en su, alguna vez, blanca vestimenta, a Tsunade no le cuesta imaginar lo que sucedió. Sobretodo conociendo las regulares andanzas de su querido demonio ojiceleste.

-Dime de una vez qué hizo el chico, Shizune. No creo que algo pueda afectarme a estas alturas.

-Qué hizo aparte de ayudarme a perder, claro – interrumpe Iruka, con un tirón ligero a las mechas del rubio.

-¡No te hice perder!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡No, yo sólo…!

-Tenías que ser tú_, enano_, arruinando todo como siempre.

La voz recién llegada a la conversación le añade un tono distinto a la tarde. Los ojitos celestes se encienden del coraje.

-¡Tú no te metas, Sasuke! ¡Es _todo_ tu culpa!

-Yo llegué con mi hermano para ver lo de la escolta de la fiesta. Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que empezó a lanzarme piedras desde la puerta.

-¡Pues tú ya ni tendrías por qué venir aquí!

Sólo le basta levantar el brazo a Tsunade para que todos callen de inmediato. En el fondo, no puede evitar sonreír un poco ante lo típico de la situación. Desde el primer día en que esos niños se conocieron no hubo un instante más de calma en el templo de la Luna. Recuerda bien el momento en que trajeron al Uchiha a sus brazos. Un niño de apenas tres años, miembro de la familia del Dragón, cuyo padre no tenía el tiempo suficiente para educarlo y cuyos familiares parecían vivir sólo dedicados al arte de la política y las guerras, siempre demasiado ocupados como para velar por el menor de los herederos. Sin madre ni cuidadores cercanos, la familia Uchiha había visto en la sacerdotisa del templo la mejor oportunidad de una educación correcta y privada para el menor de los hijos. Desde entonces, había sido labor de Tsunade custodiar al niño con especial cuidado, manteniéndolo alejado de la instrucción y labores normales que recibían los otros chicos del templo. Sasuke no iba a ser servidor de Luna como ellos, él estaba allí para aprender y llevar con honor la historia de su familia. Futuro guerrero Dragón.

Aunque los otros dragones se hubieran desentendido de él desde el principio.

Pocos días después ocurrió el atentado y sólo algunas horas más tarde trajeron a Naruto, envuelto en sábanas azules, llorando a gritos y hambriento. Tenía un año por cumplir pero ya daba unos firmes primeros pasos y, por Luna, que su presencia lo cambió todo. Tsunade se había visto, de pronto, responsable de cuidar no sólo de todos los asuntos del templo, el bienestar y preparación de los elegidos de la Luna, entre los cuales estaba su propio Iruka y el bebé Naruto, sino también de un niño huraño de familia noble y que de _ninguna manera_ debía mezclarse con _el resto_, en palabras de su padre.

Por supuesto, al crecer Naruto, con su curiosidad natural, mantenerlo alejado de un posible compañero de juegos fue imposible, a pesar de castigos y advertencias. Un huracán se desató en el templo como nunca antes entre travesuras, desafíos y caos general, pero que le dieron un respiro de vida a sus siempre callados muros… hasta que Sasuke cumplió doce años.

Su familia real decidió que era ya mayor, tiempo justo para que ocupara el lugar que le correspondía en el clan y, apenas un mes atrás, el segundo heredero Uchiha había sido retirado del templo en medio de despedidas, más peleas infantiles, insultos y finalmente, conmovedores llantos.

-No te preocupes, Naruto – añade Iruka después del breve silencio, sin poder contener las ganas de fastidiar a los pequeños, y sin olvidar que por la distracción del rubio perdió el combate -. Cuando crezcas, Sasuke puede pedirte como _esposo_ y así ya no tendrán que separarse jamás.

La cara de horror profundo de los niños lo dice todo. Un "_nunca_" instantáneo brota de sus labios al mismo tiempo, como si alguien hubiera sugerido que se arrancarán los brazos, se lanzaran de una torre, o peor.

-¡Yo nunca pediré a nadie! ¡Menos a _ese_ enano!

-¡Y yo nunca me iría contigo! – le responde sacando la lengua -. ¡Ni con nadie! Para que lo sepas, _yo_ voy a ser Hokage, y cuando eso suceda…

-¡Hokage! Si ni siquiera puedes correr en línea recta sin tropezar y caerte.

La discusión sigue, mientras Shizune explica, entre suspiros constantes y una jaqueca que renace, la manera en que los chicos habían ocasionado desastre tras desastre en una carrera loca desde que Naruto escuchó la voz de Sasuke en el corredor y le lanzó la primera bola de barro, y que había continuado a través de los pasadizos, la cocina, el comedor…

-Basta… No necesito esto ahora. Sasuke… - le habla Tsunade, agachándose hasta estar a su altura – regresa con tu hermano. Debe estar esperándote. No lo hagas enojar más – añade mientras toma su mano, un ligero temblor en su voz -. Es verdad que ya no puedes estar aquí, lo sabes y lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

El chico fija sus ojos profundamente negros en ella y mueve la cabeza.

-Los veré en la fiesta.

Tsunade sostiene su intensa mirada, hasta que debe voltear para no quebrarse. Alejarse de Sasuke es un hecho que su mente reconoce, pero su corazón no logra asimilar. Al final, suelta su mano.

-Shizune, lleva a Sasuke con su hermano, que debe estar en el recibidor. Encárgate de ver lo de la escolta para la noche, también. Tú, Naruto… Naruto, sólo trata de mantenerte quieto hasta después de la ceremonia, ¿quieres? Y tú, Iruka, báñate y cámbiate rápido, que casi no nos queda tiempo.

Iruka trata con todas sus fuerzas evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero no resulta muy efectivo. No hay palabra alguna hasta que Shizune desaparece tras una puerta, llevandose a los niños con ella.

-Te ayudaré a cambiarte para la presentación.

-Creo que no me estoy sintiendo bien, es más, ¿no sientes algo de calor? Tal vez me regresó la fiebre…

-Claro, hijo, _claro_… - replica la mujer, mientras empuja la espalda de su hijo para obligarlo a moverse - Mejor te acostumbras, te aseguro que cuando estés parado en el escenario tendrás mucho más calor.

-La verdad, también me duele el estómago y…

Tsunade se detiene.

-Iruka, por favor, yo tampoco quisiera exponerte así si realmente no lo deseas, pero… – ruega acariciando su mejilla. El tono suave de las palabras logra una final rendición acompañada de un suspiro.

Es noche de luna creciente, del tercer mes. Lo que significa que los jóvenes del templo que están preparados serán presentados para la elección, los guerreros nuevos premiados por excelencia y el homenaje a Luna completado. La única vez del año en que los elegidos salen de su santuario y se reúnen con la gente del pueblo y la casta de soldados. Una compleja fiesta que es, para algunos, una oportunidad de oro y, para otros, una completa maldición. Libertad y esclavitud mezcladas, al encontrar en un "esposo" la llave que los aleja por siempre de la prisión del templo, al atar sus vidas a alguien que su corazón no conoce.

Para Iruka, será una noche más. A pesar de sus quince años, más de los catorce necesarios para ser presentado por primera vez, una fiebre extraña que puso en condición delicada su salud por mucho tiempo cuando apenas entraba en la adolescencia, y que lo aqueja con irregularidad, lo ha descartado por segundo año de participar en el rito. Esta vez, sin embargo, presiones de los nobles habían logrado convencer al Hokage para que se le obligara a mostrarse en público, puesto que ya se corrían rumores sobre un joven de la Luna que era especial, _bello como las estrellas_, de piel tostada como ninguno y ojos profundos color siena, entre otras afirmaciones que Iruka no vacilaba en calificar como estupideces. Se hablaba de un elegido que sufría de una condición peculiar, que la Luna reservaba para el mejor guerrero y más… Y esos rumores sólo podrían ser despejados si la gente lo veía aparecer antes de que terminaran de convertir su historia en un mito más para entretener al pueblo.

Tsunade había aceptado las presiones, escuchando el consejo del propio Hokage de que así todo se calmaría y que, finalmente, lo único que su hijo debía hacer era pararse en frente de todos para cantarle a la diosa, nada que antes no hubiera hecho en el templo. Iruka, con infinitas ganas de evitarlo, había intentado hasta el final todo lo posible para escapar de la tarea, desde quejarse y protestar, hasta desafiar a su madre en duelo de práctica varias veces con la promesa de que, si ganaba, se libraba de hacerlo. No es que no muriera de ganas por conocer lo que había afuera, lo que el mundo pudiera ofrecerle, pero había algo en él muy profundo que rechazaba la mínima posibilidad de participar en una exhibición antes sagrada pero que, a sus ojos, se había convertido en poco más que una simple venta: Los chicos y doncellas preparados saldrían allí a danzar, cantar, tal vez tocar algo y ejecutar rituales, serían vistos por los nobles y guerreros, y si la atracción era mayor, pedidos como esposos al día siguiente, llegando a desarrollarse competencias serias por conseguir a los más populares.

Casarse con un elegido o elegida de Luna implicaba gran respeto y compromiso. Ofender a uno de ellos era ofender a la misma diosa, por lo que al conseguir _esposo_ un elegido generalmente lograba una vida de la cual no podía ni quejarse, llegando a vivir con sus parejas o siendo visitados por ellos.

Para Iruka las fiestas eran motivo de nerviosismo e incertidumbre. No podía entender cómo algunos recibían las celebraciones con gran entusiasmo, casi redoblando esfuerzos para ser seleccionados. Muchos de sus propios compañeros pasaban horas alistándose para esa noche, regresando de la misma con la ilusión escrita en los ojos y el corazón robado, tal vez por el amor, tal vez por la promesa del dinero y la estabilidad, tal vez sólo por la oferta de ser rescatados de una existencia eterna entre muros de barro y piedra.

Ellos eran quienes salían del templo con enormes sonrisas y miradas brillantes.

Otros se iban con la cabeza gacha y resignación hacia su destino. Otros se contentaban con esperar en sus cuartos las visitas de sus esposos, fueran intermitentes o constantes.

Otros jamás tenían esa oportunidad.

Una vez que los elegidos habían sido presentados hasta los diecisiete, sin que nadie los pidiera, debían regresar al templo definitivamente, quedándose al servicio solitario de Luna hasta sus muertes, o peor, como objetos de diversión ocasional para algunos nobles poderosos.

Iruka tampoco podía entender nada de esto.

La verdad, no sabía lo que quería. No sabía que esperar, si un amor ansiado que le hiciera temblar las piernas, si la soledad definitiva, si la libertad... Le molestaba sentirse vendido, expuesto a que lo tasaran y midieran, pero también quería experimentar, tal vez conocer lo que se sentía "gracioso" en el estómago como le había contado en secreto uno de los chicos antes de partir, tal vez sólo demostrar que él era una persona y no un mito… ¿No podía la vida detenerse en ese momento, con su familia, sus amigos y sin la sensación de querer ver lo que había fuera de todo, de que existían otros caminos que Luna también iluminaba?

Que la vida podía guardarle otras alternativas.

-Entiendo que no quieres hacerlo, hijo, pero te prometo que sólo cantarás y luego todo volverá a la normalidad. Es sólo hoy, sólo esta noche. Después todo será como siempre.

-No digas eso – responde -. Puedo ver a Luna creciente, ¿recuerdas?… Tú me dijiste que cuando _Shi _nos muestra sólo el inicio de su rostro significa que nace de nuevo. Que las cosas cambian. Siempre cambian.

-No sucederá hoy, Iruka… Tú cantas, termina, volvemos a casa y ya.

Pero Iruka tampoco estaba seguro de querer que las cosas se quedaran en un _nada más_.

-Está bien... Olvidaré todo y te prometo que haré lo posible – dice mientras levanta el antifaz que aún llevaba en la mano a la altura de su cara -. Pondré mi mejor sonrisa – añade guiñando un ojo y haciendo la mueca de un besito volado, tratando de cambiar los ánimos -. Pero yo elijo la canción, y que no me culpen si golpeo a alguien que se quiera pasar de la raya conmigo o con los demás. Es más, que no me culpen si golpeo a cualquiera que me caiga mal.

Tsunade no puede evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo.

-Y Naruto también vendrá.

-Gracias. Ya verás que pasará rápido… Mañana ni siquiera lo recordarás.

Sí, para Iruka sería una noche más.

O al menos eso creía.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Tu máscara está chueca. Para ser exactos, está al revés.

-Maldición.

-Vocabulario, Kakashi. Esas palabrotas no te hemos enseñado en esta casa –reprende con voz tranquila pero firme un joven con ojos de una tonalidad extraña, grises tan oscuros como las nubes de tormenta pero que a pesar de eso, transmiten una mirada dulce y serena. Sus cabellos largos y lacios son negros, del color de las noches sin luna, y su rostro pálido, de facciones suaves, completa una belleza que tiene toques de apariencia femenina. Él se acerca para acomodar el traje del otro, aprovechando para intentar sostener la cabellera plateada del chico en una coleta o, al menos, tratar de evitar que se pare en todas direcciones.

No hay caso.

-¡Maldición! – se escucha desde uno de los cuartos, con un tono mucho más exaltado que el anterior. Kakashi arquea una ceja.

-Bueno, al menos _tú_ no me las has enseñado – dice el peliplateado, contento de la interrupción, pues logra que el otro joven se rinda en la lucha contra sus cabellos en favor de atender a la persona que se acerca -. No podría decir lo mismo de él – añade señalándolo.

-Estúpidos trajes ceremoniales, nunca recuerdo como van. Haku, ¿podrías…?

-Mi Señor, su máscara también está chueca. De hecho, también está al revés.

-Por eso dije que no recordaba como iba, Haku.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir vestidos como siempre? Es más, ¿por qué no mejor nos quedamos aquí?

-Hasta que dices algo inteligente, Kakashi.

-Mi Señor Zabuza, Kakashi… No podemos quedarnos en casa – trata de explicar, o al menos intenta, como siempre -. Tú menos que nadie, ésta es tu noche. Ya imagino que pasaría cuando llamen al mejor guerrero, _Hatake Kakashi_, y descubran que no se presentó a una ceremonia que básicamente ha sido armada para él.

-No seas dramático, Haku. Que yo recuerde esta ceremonia es para… - interrumpe Kakashi juntando las puntas de sus dedos índice una y otra vez. El gesto es tan claro que no necesita completar la frase.

-Bueno, sí, también, pero una parte importante es el reconocimiento a los graduados y entre ellos, tú eres el mejor, como lo fue alguna vez mi Señor – añade con una sonrisa -. ¿Acaso vas a echar a perder los años de entrenamiento, tus pruebas, tu esfuerzo? Prácticamente has crecido con esto y has logrado mucho, no me dirás que por simples nervios vas a desperdiciarlo todo.

-No estoy nervioso. No tengo nada en contra de la ceremonia y no me preocupa o afecta.

-Perfecto. Así que, _como no hay razones en contra_, no perdamos más tiempo. Acomoden sus máscaras y nos vamos.

Kakashi se siente ligeramente manipulado.

Los guerreros se miran entre sí, como poniéndose de acuerdo y luego de algunos segundos de indecisión, y pelea a muerte humano-objeto, terminan quitándose las máscaras para atarlas a sus cinturones.

-Tenía que esperar a que me la pusieran en la ceremonia, igual – añade Kakashi dirigiéndose a Haku, como especie de explicación, mientras cruza la puerta. Zabuza sólo gruñe.

Haku simplemente los sigue. Así es su familia. Así ha sido su esposo desde que lo conoce y así ha sido siempre Kakashi, desde que quedó al cuidado de ambos a la muerte de su padre. Haku aún puede ver como un pequeño obstinado de seis años huía de las horas de estudio, refugiándose en los patios de entrenamiento, practicando hasta la noche, y como después su esposo era el encargado de traerlo de vuelta, caras largas de disgusto en los dos. La memoria de su Zabuza haciendo el papel de padre estricto y de Kakashi creciendo con ellos le hace sacudir la cabeza y sonreír con cariño.

-Luna creciente…

-¿Mi Señor?

-Mira al cielo, Haku… Las nubes no la tapan hoy.

-¿Eso qué tiene de especial? – Kakashi trata de apresurarlos. Mientras más rápido lleguen, más rápido todo terminará. La sensación de vacío en su estómago y los nervios que _nunca_ admitirá se convertirán sólo en un mal recuerdo.

-_Shi_ creciente nos dice – completa Haku, dándoles alcance y enlazando su brazo al de su esposo, su voz cargando el respeto por Luna que todo elegido de la diosa lleva grabado en el alma, aunque haya dejado el templo hace mucho tiempo – que hoy un nuevo ciclo empieza. Recuerdo una frase, uno de los himnos que aprendí hablaba de esto… ¿Cómo iba?

Kakashi se detiene para mirar por un instante el cielo.

-¡Ah, sí! _Shi te saluda llena de amor. Shi anuncia cuando su rostro renace._ _Shi te pide que la escuches._ _Un cambio, un nuevo inicio, porque después de esta noche… Tu vida no será la misma_.

Un rayo de luz ilumina el rostro del Hatake, haciendo brillar sus pupilas.

TBC...

* * *

Otra vez me disculpo por la demora. Como pueden ver, me he tomado libertades con las edades de los personajes, Haku es mayor que Kakashi, por ejemplo.

Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que sus comentarios y críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidos. XD

Y aprovecho para desearles un Feliz Año algo atrasado. Que el 2009 les resulte maravilloso!

kisses,

Hina


End file.
